


Moments in Time

by Xylianna



Series: The Better Part of Valor [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Consent is Sexy, D/s, Drabbles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Drabbles and prompt fills in this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Now spread your legs and try to tell me all about your day
> 
> At this point, Gladio & Ignis have been together a bit over a year.

In a routine that had become as familiar as his morning Ebony, Ignis entered his apartment that evening and put away his work things, stripped off his clothes, and took the collar Gladio had given him from its case. This was all done with his characteristic efficiency; not five minutes passed from his arrival home and his walk out to the living room.

He found Gladio exactly as he expected - curled up on the couch with a book. Here at home, free from the strictures of work protocol and all the political ramifications that his fellow council members could read into the slightest lift of an eyebrow, Ignis did nothing to stop the gentle smile that bowed his full lips as he caught sight of his beloved. Emerald eyes shone with happiness as he gracefully knelt before Gladio, settling his hips back against his heels and offering up the collar towards Gladio. Ignis lowered his head submissively between his upraised arms, and felt a familiar, sensual shudder slide along his spine as he waited.

Mercifully, Gladio didn’t leave him hanging terribly long. When the collar was lifted from Ignis’s hands, he raised his head, lifting his chin to grant Gladio easier access. As the simple leather band was buckled into place, a serenity fell over him that before Gladio he’d only been able to find under the lash. With Gladio, that peace was easy to achieve. Astrals, even something so mundane as just meeting his eyes across a crowded room could be calming. 

Once the collar was in place, Ignis crossed his wrists at the small of his back and looked up at Gladio, meeting that warm honey gaze with an open, eager expression.

Gladio’s chuckle was low, velvety and rich, and it did things to Ignis that shouldn’t be possible for simple laughter to achieve.

“You’re so good for me, following your evening routine,” Gladio offered the praise as he carded his fingers affectionately through Ignis’s hair, mussing up the style.

“Thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis murmured, corners of his eyes crinkling as his smile grew.

Gladio’s eyes glinted with mischief as he spoke, “Now spread your legs and _try_ to tell me all about your day.”

Ignis gasped in surprise and he felt a flush warm his cheeks, but he didn’t hesitate. He pushed his knees as far apart as he reasonably could while maintaining position, blush darkening when Gladio’s gaze immediately dropped to land on his already half-hard cock.

Gladio reached down and began to slowly pump Ignis’s length with one calloused hand, his fingertips brushing deliberately over his balls and asshole with each languid stroke.

“Start talkin’,” Gladio purred into his ear, lips caressing the delicate lobe before nipping at at it with his teeth.

“Y-yes, Gladiolus.” Ignis clenched his hands into fists where they rested at his tailbone, trying to focus. “We had a budget review at the— _Oh, Gladio_ ,” Ignis moaned when his lover sank his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder, following up with a slow lick.

Ignis could feel Gladio’s smirk against his tender flesh. “Keep talkin’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Late night Sparring + temptation + bound + Gladnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly before _Discretion_.

Ignis should have known better than to accept Gladio’s challenge.

Certainly, he was used to late hours - he regularly stayed up late enough for it to be considered the next day before he retired. In fact, it was one such late night that had led to his current quandary.

Gladio had challenged him to a sparring match, setting a wager. If Gladio won, Ignis had to, in his lover’s words, ‘go to bed right fucking now’. If Ignis won, he could continue working as late as he desired.

Truth be told, spending the witching hour working wasn’t nearly as tempting as the behemoth of a man standing across from Ignis in naught but his boxers. They’d pushed the living room furniture back to fabricate an approximation of sparring ring.

Gladio grinned, a flash of white teeth, and then the dance was begun.

Ignis circled warily, keeping those keen verdant eyes focused on the large frame of his lover.

The only decision Ignis felt he truly needed to make was how hard to fight. 

He already planned to lose, and to exult in Gladio’s victory until the breaking of the dawn.

Slanting a piercing look in Gladio’s direction, Ignis caught the other man’s eyes and undid the strap of his right glove, extending his wrist gracefully.

Gladio’s eyes darkened, his lips curling back from his teeth in an expression that toed the line between smirk and snarl.

When Gladio leapt, Ignis hardly bothered going through the motions of fighting back, instead choosing to lose himself in that embrace, pinned against the living room rug, his hands in Gladio’s hair, their lips fused together in a kiss just as hot as those they shared in the early days of their relationship.

He may not be bound by ropes or chains, but Gladio had a hold on his heart and soul that Ignis hoped would never be sundered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tell us about Ignis & Stag's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a year before _What Would Happen_.

It was Ignis’s third month attending the exclusive gathering held the Coeurl’s Meow, and he was frightfully bored.

He’d arrived about an hour after the festivities had kicked off, and been irritated at the usual flock of females converging on his location, trying to entice him into topping one or more of them. 

They clearly had missed the fact that he only ever scened with men, and that he rarely topped. Furthermore, their attempts to make flirtatious conversation proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that they knew nothing about Ignis - or more accurately, his alter ego, Hawk.

In three months, he had yet to speak a word, beyond what had been required when setting up his membership. At these parties, Ignis was as silent as if he lacked the capability of speech. With his accent, simple conversation would ruin his disguise more quickly than a tonberry’s knife could descend in the dark.

So focused was Ignis on his irritated ruminations that he failed to notice a man coming up behind him until he felt a friendly tap on his shoulder.

Turning, Ignis saw the man was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. The stranger’s height was close to his own, and he had a similarly lithe build. Dark brown hair was pushed back to fall behind the truly magnificent silver mask hiding the newcomer’s features. It was cast in the image of a stag, and Ignis imaging that with those majestic antlers crowning off what he could only term a work of art, it must require active awareness to keep it balanced properly.

So. He was approached by a handsome and disciplined stranger? Intriguing.

“I’ve watched you the last couple months.” The Stag’s voice was smooth as butter, a rich tenor. “You’re a few steps above the typical crowd, aren’t you?” He grinned, and Ignis was glad the man’s mouth was visible beneath the edges of the mask, because what a beautiful mouth it was. “They’re the first pressing, and you’re the cask-aged wine.”

Ignis allowed a small smile to quirk his lips at the stranger’s flowery compliment, taking no issue with his prose or his proximity. He leaned closer in response, nonverbally indicating his interest.

“I couldn’t help but wonder if you’d seen me,” the Stag continued. 

Ignis shook his head in negation. This man, he’d remember.

“Well… that’s a shame,” the Stag laughed. “But, hell, I’ve gotten this far.” His sassy grin faded into a more genuine more, open and expressive. Ignis admired the way those cerulean eyes sparkled in the dim club lighting as he waited to see what this man was about to offer.

“I’d like to flog you,” the Stag said starkly. “Well, Six, I’d like to do more than that, but we gotta start somewhere.”

Ignis considered. He’d never seen this man play, so he was uncertain of his skill level. But something about the way he carried himself set Ignis’s mind at ease. And, comparatively, only so much damage could be wrought by a poorly-given flogging. Too, Ignis could cease it at any time by giving his signal.

With a nod to indicate his acceptance, Ignis felt the beginnings of peace settle over his ever-busy mind. Perhaps tonight wouldn’t be such a bust after all.

“Great!” Another flashing grin, all white teeth and good humor. “Follow me, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx helps Ignis learn lightning magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere between chapters 12 and 16 of _What Would Happen_.
> 
> This is a What Would Happen "Outtake" - **this is not canon and does not actually happen in my world** (can it be canon when you're talking about fanfic?), but I was too entertained to not write it and share it.

Groaning in frustration, Ignis paced the length of the arcane training room, face twisted in a scowl. Had he seen himself in a mirror, he’d likely be even more vexed - those verdant eyes flashed with an echo of the lightning he had continually failed to summon despite his best efforts.

“Ignis, chill!” Nyx Ulric implored, one hand massaging at his temples. “You’re thinking so damn hard, you’re giving _me_ a headache.”

“I just cannot understand,” Ignis seethed, continuing to stride back and forth restlessly, “why I can manifest fire and ice, but lightning still eludes me.” Had the young tactician a tail, it would surely be lashing; his frustration was so palpable it seemed to fill the air in the wake of his every step, cloying and heavy.

“Ignis!” The shout cracked as sharply as a whip. But it was no use. Ignis was lost in a spiral of self-recrimination over his perceived failure.

It was then that Nyx Ulric, Hero of the Kingsglaive, burst into song.

When he also started dancing, it finally broke through the morose fog surrounding the aspiring mage, who honed in on his instructor in consternated curiosity.

“It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small,” Nyx sang conversationally, strolling towards Ignis. “And the fears that once controlled me can’t get to me at all.”

“What are you doing?” Ignis sputtered, back-stepping as Nyx closed in on his position.

“It’s time to see what I can do,” Nyx grinned wickedly, spinning away from his student with a wink. “To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I’m free!” As he held the last note, Ignis finally recognized the song as one that Iris had listened to on repeat for about four months a couple years back.

“Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!”

“This song’s about ice,” Ignis muttered sullenly, crossing his arms.

Nyx paid his words no heed, continuing to pirouette around the training room. “Let it go! Let it go! You’ll never see me cry!”

“This is completely ridiculous.” Ignis adjusted his glasses fractionally on the bridge of his nose.

“Here I stand,” Nyx stopped and struck a dramatic pose, “and here I stay.” He lifted both hands, palms facing the ceiling. “Let the storm rage on!” Lighting crackled at his fingertips, and he slanted a fierce grin towards Ignis.

Those full lips began to twitch. _Astrals_ , he couldn’t take it anymore. Ignis laughed, the sound clear and youthful. He laughed and laughed until tears blurred his vision and his perfect posture was replaced by a relaxed slump, lanky arms wrapped around his middle as if trying to hold himself together in his hilarity.

Nyx stopped singing and stood beaming at his student until Ignis’s laughter faded away. “Now that you got that out of your system… try again.”

Ignis’s smile of success flashed brighter than the magic he easily summoned to his gloved hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (disclaimer: I obviously don't own 'Let It Go')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silk + Trust + Need + GLADNIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in the first year of Ignis & Gladio's relationship.

“Gladio,” Ignis’s voice was strained, his entire body arching against the brightly hued silk scarves tying his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Writhe as he might, he couldn’t get his cock closer to Gladio’s teasing mouth, and it was driving him completely mad with need.

“ _Please_ , Gladiolus!”

“Patience,” Gladio’s voice was a velvety rumble of amusement. The mere sound of it caused Ignis to emit a strangled cry, as if he’d gotten the touch he so desired.

One thick finger stroked along the engorged length of Ignis’s cock, and he almost wept with relief. Gladio had him riding on the edge of glory, and had kept him there for what felt like hours. Ignis had lost all sense of time, all awareness of anything that wasn’t in the microcosm of pleasure that Gladio had woven around them so seamlessly.

“Trust me, babe,” Gladio’s words were meant to be grounding, reassuring, but the way his soft lips brushed Ignis’s earlobe, the warmth of his breath fluttering against Ignis’s cheek, it was all too intense. The bound man keened, grinding his hips up against empty air as best he could within the confines created for him by the scarves. Reaching, seeking, craving.

The wet heat of Gladio’s mouth around his cock made Ignis scream, and when that mouth drew away all too quickly he started to sob. It’s too much, it’s not enough, it’s so overwhelming—

“Come.”

Ignis’s sight was eclipsed by starbursts and he could hear someone crying out in pained ecstasy. Laughter mixed with his tears, and when he felt Gladio’s arms enfold him in their strength, their safety, he was relieved.

“You did so well for me, love.” Gladio kissed his forehead tenderly. “I’m proud of you.”

Ignis managed a blurry smile up at his lover’s handsome face before sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tired Gladio trying to get stubborn Ignis to go to bed because ‘it’s 2 am and WE HAVE TO BE UP AT 6 FOR A MEETING’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing this is around 8 months or so into their relationship.

“Ignis. _Please_. It’s two in the morning, and we have to be to the Citadel at six for mandatory Crownsguard training exercises.” Gladio’s voice was fraught with concern for both his lover and himself.  The lives they lived required that they be well-rested.  Hell, he was the Prince’s Shield, he couldn’t do his job properly if he was asleep on his feet. And Ignis balanced so many spinning plates on a daily basis, his Ebony IV wouldn’t be enough, the man needed to gods-damned sleep more than three hours a night. 

“Even if we head to bed _right now_ , we’ll barely get any sleep. Please, Iggy. Put it away for the night.”

Gladio frowned when he saw Ignis look at him with that overly patient, mildly supercilious expression that formed so naturally on his fine-boned face. When Ignis adjusted his glasses fussily, Gladio knew the battle was lost, and he threw his hands up in the air before his boyfriend could even begin to speak.

“Fine. _You_ stay up, and see how it goes tomorrow. Me? _I’m_ goin’ to bed,” Gladio growled, his anger evident in the timbre of his voice. Ignis was a grown-ass man, if he wanted to spend the next day miserable from exhaustion, that was his choice. Try as Gladio might, he couldn’t force Ignis to take care of himself.

Or… could he?

“Ignis!” Gladio’s voice was sharp, but not unkind.

When he saw that verdant gaze lift to meet his, it was filled with surprise, but Gladio didn’t let that dissuade him. If he couldn’t exert his dominance to take care of the man he loved, what was the point of being a dom?

“Come to bed with me,” Gladio said. “ _Now_.”

Gladio saw Ignis seem to war with himself, though it was a quickly fought battle. He knew his partner was a workaholic, but had faith his devotion to their dynamic would win out.

He was right.

“As you wish, Gladiolus.” Ignis’s voice was softer, now, the advisor relaxed in the peace of the moment. The decision was taken from his hands, the load not his alone to bear.

Gladio smiled, molten amber eyes bright with approval. “C’mon.” He extended a hand towards his lover, and when Ignis met it with his own, Gladio entwined their fingers tightly.

_Gods_ , he loved this man. This insufferable, devoted, workaholic, intense, amazing and beautiful man.

Inspired by a sudden surge of energy, Gladio swept Ignis up in his arms, and carried him to their bedroom. The way Ignis clung to him, pressing his lips against the side of Gladio’s neck, only encouraged him more.

Maybe sleep wasn’t his top priority after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story will collect the Tumblr drabbles I've written set in the same world as my larger stories. Some of these were previously posted in my other drabble collections, but I wanted to pull everything for this world together into one series. These are not in any sort of chronological order, though I will try to include a note with an approximate guestimation of timeline.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chat with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
